


Reverence

by pumpkinqueene



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/pumpkinqueene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves”- Victor Hugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

Lapis was so tiny that Jasper sometimes feared she would break her. This was preposterous, of course. Lapis’ frailty was an illusion, like the light of a distant star. It wasn’t really there at all, even if the eye seemed to perceive it. Her tiny fingers commanded the awesome, ageless oceans with the most languid of movements, as she danced upon the crests of waves in the darkest of stormy nights. Her eyes were almost black, like the very deepest chasm in the sea floor, or starless, dead worlds; and, when the moonlight gilded her skin, she shone like mercury, silver and poisonous and deadly.

Lapis was stronger than anyone Jasper had ever met before. She exuded power, if one cared to notice it. It was tightly packed into her tiny form; denser than the heaviest of rocks, and capable of destroying anyone who passed too close when her wrath was at its peak. She was like nothing on the Earth; a sister to the black holes Jasper had observed from afar, devouring stars and planets and other black holes in an epic drama of galactic cannibalism.

Jasper adored her. She saw her power and her beauty, but also her ugliness- just as Lapis saw Jasper’s ugliness in turn. They were both bad people who were trying desperately to be good. They had been mired in Homeworld’s twisted ideology for so long, born and bred to believe things they now knew to be wrong. Their attempts to redeem themselves were constantly overshadowed by their misdeeds; and maybe, in the end, trying to make up for what they had done was futile. They couldn’t change the past any more than they could stop the Earth from spinning.

Perhaps that was the point. That didn’t mean they shouldn’t try. Nor did it mean they shouldn’t attempt to protect what they had once come so close to destroying.

To Jasper, Lapis was beautiful even at her ugliest. She could be petty, selfish, cruel, vengeful, egotistical, self-flagellating, and a myriad of other awful things- but she was always beautiful. Jasper shared many of the same flaws. It was little wonder they had gravitated towards each other from the beginning. There had never been hate there- not truly. It had been a toxic, painful relationship, but even then, they had both chafed over how similar yet utterly alien they were to each other.

In time, they would come to realise that blue and orange were complimentary colours.

It would be months before they would come face-to-face again after Malachite; and even more before they could hold a conversation without the cold tang of bitterness underlying every word. A year passed, and they tentatively called themselves friends; then another, and they kissed behind Greg’s van on June 6th. Everything smelled like petrichor and barbecue and brine. Afterwards, they ate burgers together on the sand, and Lapis got ketchup on her nose. Not the kind of story humans would turn into a novel or film, but Jasper preferred their whimsical beginning over those cliché, trivial romances anyway.

Finally, there was this. They had never experienced it before, and they had difficulty recognising it when they felt it; but they called it love, because they were sure that was what this was. It was indefinable and inexplicable, and that had terrified Jasper until Garnet had explained that love tended towards such irrationality. She talked of Sapphire’s laugh and delicate little feet; her aloofness and inability to work a microwave. She talked of Ruby’s nose and her fierce dark eyes, and her temper and brashness and the way she broke the controller when she lost at Mario Cart.

And Jasper began to understand. For her, it was there in the blush across Lapis’ gold-speckled cheeks, and cold blue feet on her thighs in the dead of winter. She thought of chains and poisonous green, and a shy giggle muffled behind a soft little hand. She thought of downy hair, and sea salt on pillows, and pain, and pleasure, and a thousand other terrible, wonderful things.

It was love; and she whispered it now as she loomed over Lapis in the sweet darkness of a cool autumn night.

“I love you,” she said. The words, which were once dredged from her mouth with the greatest of difficulty, were now uttered without compunction.

“And I love you,” Lapis grinned from her dimpled cheeks as she settled her hands above the swell of Jasper’s naked breasts. Her hands were cold, but Jasper nearly melted.

“I might believe you if you could say it to my face,” she quipped without heat.

“Well,” Lapis said slyly, “How am I supposed to concentrate with these things practically poking my eyes out?”

She reached out for a grope, but Jasper sat back on her haunches, covering herself up with her hands. Lapis was spread out beneath her, dappled in moonlight. She was slender as a rake between Jasper’s thighs, each of which was nearly twice as thick as her entire body; but there was no trace of fear in her liquid black eyes. They were crinkled at the corners, and curved up by her smile. Jasper found herself smiling back.

“If it’s a problem, I could dress again,” she said. Neither of them was under any illusions that this was going to happen, but they enjoyed the farce. Teasing each other without spite was a recent development in their relationship, and one of the more frivolous aspects. It felt good to laugh with each other.

“You’ll do no such thing,” Lapis snorted inelegantly, leaning back on her elbows.

“And why not?” Jasper countered, plucking her catsuit up off the bed with a pointed grin.

“Because I have a nasty wet patch on my belly right now, and you’re the culprit,” Lapis teased as she snagged one of the straps of Jasper’s outfit, pulling it towards herself, “Seriously, who would have thought you’d be the wettest out of the two of us?”

“Stop pulling, or you’ll rip it,” Jasper countered with a laugh. The subject change was her way of conceding defeat without outright admitting it. She ignored her own warnings in favour of yanking her suit back towards her, although it was clear that this was nothing more than a playful tussle; like pillow fights and Steven Tag. Neither of them was really trying to win. The fun was in the juvenile game.

“Oh no!” Lapis gasped with exaggerated concern, “If we ripped this…you’d have to walk around naked!”

This was wrong, of course. Jasper could easily phase another suit onto her body in a second. However, she wanted to see where Lapis was going with this silly game, and decided to humour her.

“Yes,” she nodded seriously, “Completely naked. Terrible, really,”

“Uh huh,” Lapis said. Her twitching lips belied the mischief behind her words.

“You’d have to put up with that all day, every day,” Jasper shook her head with a sigh, “I would pity you,”

“Yep,” Lapis nodded, “On a completely unrelated note, do we have any scissors? Asking for a friend,”

“Oh, shut up,” Jasper snorted, batting her with a pillow. Lapis squawked, bringing her hands up to shield her face from the gentle blow, then flailed her arm around until she could catch hold of another pillow. It hit Jasper in the face with a soft thud. Louder was the sound of Lapis’ unbridled laughter.

“I love you,” Jasper said again, revelling in her freedom to do so. Every aspect of Lapis’ enchanting little face softened, and she curled her arms around Jasper’s waist, pressing her face into the supple creases of Jasper’s scrunched up belly.

“I love you too,” she mumbled into the warm skin, “I love you more,”

“Oh no, we’re not doing that again!” Jasper said, “Come on, the sun will be up by the time we do this if we don’t start now,”

“Maybe I just want to stay like this,” Lapis said. Her voice was nonchalant, but Jasper felt those thin lips curve against her stomach in a grin.

“Then you’ll have to move over a little so I can get myself off,” Jasper said. That did the trick. Lapis extracted her face from Jasper’s belly with a heatless glower, and folded her arms.

“You’re an ass,” she said.

“Yes,” Jasper agreed, plumping up Lapis’ pillow, “You knew that when we started this thing,”

“Hmm,” Lapis said, “This thing?”

She flopped back onto the pillows with a sigh, startlingly blue against the crisp white sheets. Her hair was like feather down, wild and indigo around her head like a splash of watercolour. Jasper followed the line of her throat, over the delicate, bird-like bones of her chest and her small, pert breasts. Lapis let Jasper look her fill, preening under the attention with a relaxed smirk and heavy lidded eyes. She was lovely and almost too perfect to touch; like a tiny bisque doll still in its box.

“What are you looking at?” she giggled.

You, Jasper thought; but that was much too mushy for her to actually say it out loud. In lieu of words, she drew her thumb over a nipple, catching the darkened nub with the edge of her nail. It was a ghost of a touch, but Lapis’ breath hitched. Jasper paused for a moment, considering her next move. Unthinkingly, she laid a hand on Lapis’ chest, spanning its whole breadth between wrist and fingertips. Beneath her palm, she felt the thrum of life, and power. She spared a moment to appreciate cool flesh and its undercurrent of hot, raw strength, like a writhing mantle beneath a planet’s crust; and then she lowered her head to taste Lapis’ slim neck, catching brine and chlorine on her tongue. Lapis gusted a sigh, ruffling Jasper’s hair. Her hands came up to grip Jasper’s shoulders as a bruise seared her throat beneath Jasper’s lips. Lapis’ happy murmurs attested that this was encouragement rather than complaint. Each little fingertip dug in, hard, but her hands were so small and soft that each cool point of contact was feather-light; morning dew on Jasper’s skin.

“Mm, I love you,” Lapis whispered as Jasper gently nibbled beneath her ear. Each mark was a deep, bluish purple. Jasper was reminded of blueberry fields the previous summer, beneath an endless blue sky. They went fruit picking to a little family-run farm a few miles outside beach city; all of the Crystal Gems, plus Connie and Greg. Jasper had worn tiny shorts and a plaid shirt, tied just below her breasts and open at the collar to expose her cleavage- all to tease Lapis, of course. It had worked, but Lapis had been so beautiful in her little summer dress and straw beach hat that Jasper had been unable to stop staring at her for the whole day.

“I love you too,” Jasper mumbled into her neck, “You’re beautiful,”

“Me?” Lapis snorted, “I’m not the…what was it that drunk guy said? Queen of Amazons descended from Valhalla who could crush him underfoot anytime?”

“I thought you’d forgotten about that,” Jasper groaned, pressing her mortified face into Lapis’ shoulder, “Pearl made it worse when she wouldn’t shut up about mixing mythologies,”

“Well,” Lapis said, and Jasper could hear the smirk in her voice, “He was right to be awed by your beauty,”

“Shut up,” Jasper said as her face flamed. She knew Lapis could feel it against her shoulder. In retaliation, Jasper bit her throat and tweaked a nipple at the same time, ending Lapis’ sniggering with a stuttering gasp. She pulled back from Lapis’ neck to send her an obnoxious grin, drawing her fingers down that slim chest to alight on the shallow mounds of her breasts.

“I don’t know why you like them so much,” Lapis said, watching Jasper cup them in two massive hands, “There’s hardly anything there,”

“There’s plenty there,” Jasper insisted, “They’re cute,”

“Cute?” Lapis smiled. She sounded sceptical.

“Yes,” Jasper said, “Why does it matter if they’re small?”

“Well, I guess being able to see my feet is great,” Lapis nodded pointedly, “Unlike a certain someone I know,”

She cackled, completely ruining the tender mood and deflecting the attention back onto Jasper. That was probably the whole point. Even now, she and Jasper both had difficulty accepting compliments without trying to spin it into a joke. They were vulnerable in different ways.

“Hm,” Jasper grunted, “If you keep that up, you’re not touching them,”

“Dangling the carrot in front of the donkey, sweetheart?” Lapis simpered.

“Or the tits in front of the lesbian,” Jasper corrected her, flicking those wandering hands away, “Lie back and let me take care of you,”

“Some lesbians don’t like boobs,” Lapis argued, even as she resituated herself amongst the pillows, “Some lesbians don’t have boobs,”

“Well, this one loves boobs, so I thought it was an apt comparison,” Jasper said.

“Only yours, sugar tits,” Lapis chirped, batting her eyelashes. Jasper tried to hide a smile behind her hair, shaking her head at Lapis’ ridiculousness, as she lowered her face to Lapis’ chest.

“I doubt that,” she said, nuzzling Lapis’ sternum with her gem.

“Who else would I look at?” Lapis asked. She sounded so earnest that, for a few seconds, Jasper was struck silent and inactive. The tip of her nose rested between Lapis’ breasts as she frowned. Lapis could have been joking. It certainly didn’t sound like a joke, though.

“I love you,” she said instead, just before she took a nipple into her mouth.

“I…love you t-too,” Lapis hissed, coiling Jasper’s hair between her fingers. She wasn’t as sensitive as Jasper here, but she did enjoy having her nipples played with. She mumbled contented praise as Jasper dragged her tongue over her areola, hitching over the dark nub at its centre. Lapis loved Jasper’s lips, and frequently told her so. Once, after a mishap involving paint stripper, she had drunkenly mumbled about Cleopatra’s nose and Helen of Troy, concluding- after a somewhat convoluted argument- that she would go to war over Jasper’s lips. Jasper had done her level best to seem pleased and flattered by this bizarre notion. Now, Jasper caught a nipple between her lips, sucking sharply, sweetly, as she squeezed the swell of breast between her fingers.

“Oh, Jasper!” Lapis moaned, desperately raking her fingers through Jasper’s hair, “Just fuck me, please!”

On another night, Jasper may have teased her for longer, winding her up like a toy until she broke open and her basest parts spilled out like cogs and springs. Only then would she finally fuck her. But, tonight, Jasper was feeling indulgent. She slipped her mouth off Lapis’ puffy nipple and leaned sideways to grope around beneath the mattress. Lapis’ eyebrows shot up in surprise and interest when Jasper pulled the strap-on into view and laid it out on Lapis’ belly.

It was a conservative example, chosen with Lapis’ petite frame in mind, rather than Jasper’s size. It would probably look comically small on her, but it was the perfect fit for Lapis. The harness was the biggest she’s been able to find, but she’d still needed to get it extended to fit her wide hips and thick thighs. She’d also gone for something customisable, which could be adapted for smaller hips and larger dildos- just in case they decided to experiment a little in the future.

“It’s double-ended,” Lapis observed, “Does one end go inside you?”

“Yes,” Jasper confirmed, “But it’s so small that I won’t get much stimulation from it. It’s the right size for you,”

“We can’t all be size queens,” Lapis said with solemn gravitas. Jasper rolled her eyes as she checked that the dildo was secure in the harness. Once she was satisfied, she pulled it up her legs and slid it into place. Lapis watched avidly, mouth open and wet. As Jasper parted her own cunt to slide the dildo into place, she imagined that mouth sliding over her wet, swollen lips in a lurid kiss. Despite the inadequate size of the rubber cock within her, she clenched around it and dripped onto Lapis’ leg below her. Lapis seemed more pleased than anything, but Jasper still mumbled a quick apology as she tightened the straps to keep the dildo in place.

“It’s so small,” she sighed, “It looks ridiculous,”

“Don’t worry your pretty head,” Lapis cooed mockingly, “Mama’s gonna get you nice big fourteen inch pussy wrecker,”

When they had begun this relationship, Jasper had known that they would both need to learn to accept and love each other’s flaws. She just hadn’t anticipated Lapis’ warped sense of humour.

“Don’t ever say that to me again,” she said with genuine horror, “I think I just dried up,”

Yet, as Lapis covered her face with her arms, shaking with mirth, Jasper decided that it wasn’t so bad. She could accept shitty, disturbing jokes if it meant seeing and hearing Lapis laugh like that.

A gentle nudge had Lapis’ thighs open in moments, exposing the flushed purple-blue of her labia, vividly dark between her powder blue thighs. She was thoroughly wet and wanting. The hard nub of her clit peeped from beneath its hood. Jasper had the urge to take it into her mouth; to suck on it with the lips Lapis loved so much.  
“Ready?” she asked, guiding a pillow beneath Lapis’ hips. She hooked Lapis’ legs over her thighs, opening her up to the smooth press of dildo between her lips. The slide was ludicrously slow at first, so much so that Lapis bucked her hips impatiently. Jasper stilled her with a hand on her hip, and continued her slow pace until every inch of black rubber disappeared inside. Lapis’ chest heaved as she wound her fingers into the sheets beneath her, desperately grinding against the harness. Her slender thighs trembled.

“We’ve got all night,” Jasper laughed, “Calm down,”

For a person who was so used to waiting- in the mirror, in a prison cell, in Malachite- it was remarkable how little patience Lapis exhibited during sex. Oh, she could be very patient when she was the one torturing Jasper- but, when it was her turn to be teased, she suddenly became about as patient as Jasper was when faced with a good fight. To soothe her, Jasper stroked the narrow bones and tendons of her wrist, smoothing over bumps and dips, and thin, nearly translucent skin. A thumb crept over the back of Lapis’ hand, caressing the ridge of her knuckles as she gripped the sheets tightly, as if to prevent herself from being swept away in her frenzy. Jasper could empathise.

At the first roll of Jasper’s hips, Lapis breathed a decadent sigh. Her attempts to wrap her legs around Jasper’s hips were thwarted by the size difference, and she quickly gave up in favour of letting her feet dangle over Jasper’s thighs. Her little toes curled as Jasper rocked into her slowly, dragging each inch over her walls at a maddening snail’s pace. With little to no stimulation on her end, Jasper was free to appreciate Lapis’ ecstatic beauty with utmost clarity as she fucked her. Lapis whimpered and moaned in her sweet voice, bracing her feet on Jasper’s thighs to push her hips back against every inward stroke. She shone with sweat; on her forehead, across her chest, between her breasts. It shimmered in the moonlight, making her appear to glow. The dildo also glistened, soaking wet where it plunged into Lapis’ cunt over and over again.

“Good?” Jasper asked. With what seemed like a great effort, Lapis held up two thumbs in answer. If she was trying to make Jasper laugh, it worked. Blearily, Lapis smiled up at her, heavy-eyed, sweaty, and leaden-limbed; and Jasper felt herself melt. She trailed her fingers over the hair at Lapis’ crotch, marvelling at its deep blue colour against her orange flesh as she continued to fuck Lapis slowly. Her own cunt throbbed between her legs, virtually neglected aside from the occasional, slight movement of the dildo. It was not something she could ignore, yet she revelled in Lapis’ pleasure, uncaring that she was receiving none of her own. She caught Lapis’ little clit in the vee of her fingers, massaging it in their grip until Lapis’ eyes rolled; rubbed along the glistening labia where they blossomed around the dildo, blue-on-black and the most erotic thing Jasper had ever seen.

“J-Jasper,” Lapis moaned.

“I’ve got you,” Jasper said, mashing the pad of her thumb against Lapis’ clit.

Jasper realised, far too late, that Lapis had been closer to orgasm than she had thought. The plan had been to prolong this, drawing Lapis up tighter and tighter, until she was as a bow string ready to snap. Jasper had wanted to break her apart slow and sweet, leaving her a trembling, wet mess in the middle of their bed. She had miscalculated. This last ounce of stimulation pushed Lapis straight over the edge. Her fingers bit into Jasper’s arms, and her little feet flailed as she bucked her hips with a desperate series of hitched gasps. She came wetly between them, shuddering and whimpering Jasper’s name to the roof. Jasper rubbed her belly until she stilled, then slowly began to draw out of her.

“Shh,” Jasper murmured as Lapis stirred with an incoherent complaint, “Let me clean you up,”

“Mm…but what about you?” Lapis asked, watching Jasper gather up their wet pillow and towel, and dumping them in the laundry. She hadn’t yet removed the strap-on. She figured she would sneak away when Lapis was asleep, to yank it out and replace it with one of their bigger toys. In the meantime, it was just enough to keep her burning.

“Don’t worry about me,” Jasper said, “Sleep,”

“I’m not sleeping until you’ve come,” Lapis retorted, leaning back on her elbows to fix Jasper with a stern glare. As always, she was stubborn and insistent.

“I’m fine,” Jasper said, “Just…go to sleep. Don’t worry about it,”

“Jasper,” Lapis said. She was using that tone; the one she used when she thought Jasper was being unnecessarily stubborn and stupid. Jasper recognised it easily, because it was often the same one she used on Lapis. They were united in their ridiculousness. It was a shame it had taken them so long to realise this.

“That’s me,” Jasper said dryly. Lapis’ eyes narrowed further.

“Get your fat ass over here,” she said. There was a playful undercurrent to her voice which smoothed out what would have ordinarily been quite sharp words. Still, Jasper frowned.

“If you’re going to insult me-,”

“It was a compliment, you big baby,” Lapis laughed, patting the bed beside her, “Come on, you promised I could touch your boobs,”

Jasper had promised no such thing, but it was hard to say no to Lapis. She looked so lovely in the nude, whether she was clean and fresh as a rose, and snuggled between crisp sheets, or sweaty, dishevelled, and thoroughly fucked like she was now. Her hair was like a bird’s nest, and her throat was speckled with love bites. Jasper was hit with a sudden rush of tenderness- a feeling which would have scared her shitless only a few months ago.

“Fine, you can grope my tits,” she grumbled, as if it were a hardship, “You’re such an aristocrat,”

“Is that another way of saying “brat”?” Lapis grinned.

“It’s another way of saying “demanding and used to getting what she wants”,” Jasper said, clambering back onto the bed, “So yes. I suppose,”

“Oooh, a noble and a Quartz,” Lapis said, with a laugh like spring rain, “Scandalous,”

“That’s half the thrill,” Jasper hummed, pecking Lapis on the lips. Lapis huffed a laugh into her mouth.

“Take this off,” she said, tapping the end of the strap-on with her finger.

“I thought you only wanted to grope my boobs,” Jasper countered, raising her eyebrows in mock disappointment.

“It’s like you don’t know me at all,” Lapis sighed, “Come on. If I’m not eating you out in the next five minutes, I’m going to be extremely annoyed,”

Jasper thought about continuing to defend her position- out of stubbornness more than anything else- but the allure of Lapis’ suggestion crumbled her resolve. When Lapis began to fondle her breasts, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples, whatever remained of that resolved washed away. She handed over the reins, and Lapis took them gladly.

“Get this harness off while I play with the girls,” she quipped, jiggling Jasper’s chest with an impish smirk. Jasper loosened the buckles, fumbling when Lapis sucked a sensitive, peaked nipple into her hot little mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Jasper felt it in the pit of her stomach, between her legs, and all the way down to her toes. She swore as she leaked down her legs and onto the sheets. So much for all of her careful attempts to prevent a messy bed. Lapis seemed determined to make her take the walk of shame up to the washing machines with their stained, sticky sheets in hand. Jasper was getting tired of Amethyst’s and Peridot’s sniggering.

She finally got the harness off, and drew the dildo out of herself with a shudder and a long, sultry groan. Seconds later, Lapis’ hand was there, wriggling between her lips to plunge four fingers straight into her core. Jasper ground against them as Lapis kissed down her ribs and over the ridges of her abs; down, down, until she was sliding her tongue over Jasper’s throbbing clit and taking her in a rude, messy kiss. Her lips were cool and soft, but her mouth was hot; and the gentle pressure of her tongue and soft, steady suction had Jasper rolling against her. After being teased for so long without relief, it didn’t take much stimulation at all before Jasper was bucking against Lapis’ nose and poor aching fingers, drenching the sheets beneath her. Lapis’ hand was wet to the wrist when she extracted her fingers from Jasper’s quivering cunt.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Jasper said, “You’ve got something on your nose,”

Habitually, Lapis raised her hand to wipe it away, but only succeeded in spreading more slick across her face and nose. There was a pause, during which Lapis processed when she had just done and Jasper tried to hold in a laugh.

“Hm,” Lapis said, “I’ve never gotten it in my eyebrows before,”

Understandably, Jasper lost the battle and creased up with laughter. Seconds later, Lapis joined in.

“I should probably wash my face,” she giggled, “Join me in the shower?”

“We both know we can’t fit in there at the same time,” Jasper said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lapis admitted, “But we can always skinny dip in Pearl’s room,”

Her face was bright with mischief. The effect should have been comedic, considering what was currently drying in her eyebrows, but she somehow managed to come across as nothing less than endearing. Jasper hated it and loved it. She wondered if she was going soft, and then resigned herself to the knowledge that she already had. She wasn’t sure why it didn’t bother her more.

“That would be immoral,” she said, folding her arms.

“Yes,” Lapis agreed, “So are we doing it or not?”

“Of course,” Jasper said. They grinned at each other, like a pair of human children debating whether to steal the whole cookie jar.

They were still sniggering unapologetically an hour later, as the temple rang with Pearl’s chagrined admonitions and Amethyst’s glee.


End file.
